1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nail care instrument, and more particularly, to a nail care instrument having abrasive (i.e., file tooth portions formed by an electroplating process.
2. Background of the Related Art
A conventional nail care instrument includes a grinding surface which has peaks and valleys formed by mechanically processing a metal surface, micro protrusions formed by a chemical corrosion process, or a grinding surface adhered on a base using an adhesive.
However, the conventional nail care instruments have the following problems, i.e., since foreign fine substances generated after the use of such instruments are filled in the valleys of the abrasive or the grinding surface, blade becomes blunt, or since the abrasive is separated from the grinding surface, the grinding effect is substantially reduced. Also, another technique has been proposed, in which thru-holes are formed on the grinding surface to allow the filled foreign substance to be released from the grinding surface.
However, this technique also has a disadvantage in that, since the number of holes and the spacing between the holes are limited in order to provide enough strength to prevent the instrument from being bent when using the instrument and whereby release amount of the foreign fine particles is limited, it is difficult to smoothly file the nail.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a nail care instrument that substantially obviates one or more problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a nail care instrument, in which filed foreign substance is effectively released from a file tooth portion.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a nail care instrument of which the durability is remarkably increased by varying a method of adhering the abrasive.
Additional advantages, objects, and features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned from practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve the object and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, a nail care instrument comprises: a base of synthetic resin; a copper film coated on one surface of the base and having a plurality of release recesses formed in a regular form by corroding selected portions of the copper film; and abrasive portions formed on non-corroded portions of the copper film, wherein the abrasive portions are formed by electroplating an abrasive substance on the non-corroded portions of the copper film, the abrasive substance being made by mixing an abrasive powder with a plating solution and stirring the mixture, the abrasive powder being white alumina, and a region of the release recesses is sufficiently allocated to cross over the abrasive portions.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description of the present invention are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.